powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Physics
Ability to apply or replace absurd laws of the universe. A variation of Reality Warping. Also Called *Animated Realm *Animation Principles *Acme Law *Caricature Logic *Toon Physics Capability The user gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in their universe to their convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. May also grant the user Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless Super Strength. Limitations *Users are limited to defying the laws of physics, cannot rewrite or manipulate universes themselves. (Gravity still pulls down, even if it takes a really long time to do so.) *Most are unable to adhere to real physics, some may never be able to die or get hurt. *Restrictions are usually in place, most users can't kill. *Power is often derived from another source. A Reality Warper may give these powers to make the user an Enigma Force. *The ability to emote is often sacrificed in return for the ability. Applications *'Fantastic Travel:' Users may freely travel between the lines of variant world faculties (i.e. picture frames, drawings, television, cyberspace, storybooks, reality, painted black dots). *'Extreme Inertia:' Any subject/object falls at higher speeds than terminal velocity. *'Direct Anvil:' Anvil will fall directly on a caricature whether they are still or in motion. *'Anatomic Construct:' Caricature without any life-threatening effects. *'Antagonal Impairment:' Violent rearrangements are impermanent. *'Sharp Jab:' Slightest perforation implicates caricature to shoot skyward. *'Dynamite Action:' Dynamite (ACME) cannot cause any fatal injuries, while only causing the victim to be covered in black soot and surrounded by smoke. *'Opening Fanfare:' Appearance may cause music to be played. *'Cliff Suspension:' Body suspended in space (i.e. air) will remain suspended until made aware of the pertaining situation of gravity. *'Hammered!:' This where if a character is slammed by a heavy object(such as a giant POW hammer, or fat people) they will be slammed deep into the ground. This usually results in the character making a crater in the ground shaped just like the character. However... *'Flattened:' ...In some cases the character will be made paperthin. However this can also be caused by being hit by large objects, like a train. *'Umbrella:' Using a mere umbrella to fly, glide, and hover to various distinations. *'Pocket Dimension: '''Ability to draw out large objects from seemingly nowhere, usually behind their back or in a pocket. *'Letter Generation:' In terms of using swearwords, symbols like @# or ! may appear above the charicature. This may also happen in surprised situations. *'Smoke Generation: When a fight is beginning, a grey cloud appears and covers the involved caricatures, with hands and feet sticking out. *Animation: Create soldiers, escape Portal, traps, create weapons with art materials, like ink. *Weather Manipulation: Manipulate the weather with your emotions, when your angry you make storms ect. *2D Mimicry': May actually become two-dimensional, like a cartoon character. Known Users *Protaganist (''Drawn to Life) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Stacy/Brady (Stickin' Around) *Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy, note: no where near as powerful as Ed's due to do lack of awareness) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, note: no where near as powerful as Ed's due to a lack of experience) *Toon World grants creatures this power.(Yu-gi-oh!) *Isamu Akai's Clefairy (Pokémon) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mad Hatter and March Hare (Alice and Wonderland) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Yakko, Wakko, Dot (Animaniacs) *Orson, Wade (Garfield) *Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Looney Toons) *All residents of Acme Acres and Wackyland (Tiny Toons) *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask (The Mask) *Slapstick (Marvel Comics) *The Sheriff (Madness Combat) *Hank (Madness Combat) *The Sun (Madness Combat) *The Savior (Madness Combat) *Neo (The Matrix) *Trinity (The Matrix) *Morpheus (The Matrix) *Agents (The Matrix) *Mystery Inc. (Scooby Doo) *The Toon Gang (The Mutants and Masterminds setting of Freedom City) *Mr. Game & Watch (Super Smash Bros.) *Rudy Tabootie (Chalkzone) via Whitelighting Chalk while in Chalkzone *Peacock (Skullgirls) *Sam, Max (Sam & Max: Freelance Police) *Dawg (Johnny Test) *Bone (Johnny Test) *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Crafty Coyote (Animal Man) *Edd (Eddsworld) *Tom (Eddsworld) *Tord (Eddsworld) *Matt (Eddsworld) *Toon (Toon) *Ben (Toon) *Oli (Toon) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gallery TJCPPB40.jpg|Tom (Tom and Jerry) 61i-1VQttjL. SL500 AA300 .gif.jpeg|Jerry (Tom and Jerry) Free Vector Ed Edd n Eddy 008653.jpg|Eddy (Ed Edd and Eddy) Tumblr l2c4nbpuPE1qc0txoo1 400.jpg|Ed (Ed Edd and Eddy) Dd.jpeg|Double D (Ed Edd and Eddy) 600full-the-mask-screenshot.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) Spongebob1.jpg|Spongebob (Spongebod Squarepants) _Film_Adaptation_10609_it.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) Bullet-time.jpg|Neo via inside the Matrix (The Matrix) b303ea99d2ea600f_bugs-bunny-and-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Looney Toons) keaf45iaxvnufa5u.jpg|Marry Poppins (Marry Poppins Movie) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers